


Tears

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Multiple Sclerosis, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reality, Tears, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, a little sadness, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's got tears in her eyes... Why's that.





	Tears

When the kiss ended, James and Olivia gazed lovingly at one another.

 

After a moment, they both turned their heads in Stevie's direction, to both their surprise, saw tears shining in the young girl's wonderful green eyes.

 

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Stevie…?" James asked, crouching next to her chair.

 

Olivia did the same on the opposite side.

 

"It's just… it's just, I will probably never know the joys of being loved."

 

"You will, I'm sure."

 

"No, the disease is going too fast." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

James kissed Stevie's cheek. "Well, I do know for sure."  


End file.
